


The Way Love's Supposed to Be

by ChelseaIBelieve



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's upset that Tyler's dating Jesse (he's not), Tyler's upset that Jamie's dating Katie (he is), Jesse's upset because he has to live so far away from the superior Tyler, and Jason's just upset because he keeps getting cockblocked on date nights by a pair of absolute morons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Love's Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, big thanks to my new beta AND new friend, Leyna. She's amazing and helped me develop this whole idea ever since training camp, when we couldn't stop giggling about Jesse being there.
> 
> Second of all, yes, I did go super cheesy and pick lyrics from Jessie's Girl as the title, even though it doesn't exactly make sense. It was too close and too cheesy/hilarious for me to restrain myself. I have zero self-control.
> 
> Third of all, there's a reference by Sharpy and Oduya (who, because I prefer to use proper names and not nicknames when writing, are Johnny and Patrick, which was very weird for me, for obvious reasons) to a couple in the Hawks. I left it ambiguous so you can go ahead and fill it in with whichever your favorite Hawks pairing is (or your least-hated, depending on the person).

“You’ll never guess who gave me a contract, you fucker.”

Tyler looked up from the TV to see Jesse grinning down at him.

“I told you I put in a good word for you.”

“I know I probably won’t end up playing with you guys, but hey, it might happen. Plus, I’m still a hell of a lot closer than Brownie is up in Hartford, though I’d much rather be up by him than down there with your ugly mug.” Jesse flopped down onto the couch next to Tyler. “Go get me a beer.”

“Go get yourself one, you lazy ass.”

“Rude. I’m your guest.”

“Only because you barged in here.”

“I bet you get beer for Chubbs all the time.”

“Would you two keep it down?” Michael walked over to the fridge, grabbed two beers, and slammed them down on the coffee table before going back to his room. “I’m trying to fucking sleep.”

“So, have you given any thought to, oh, I don’t know, talking to Jamie about your feelings instead of just calling Brownie or I and whining about them?”

“Fuck off.” Tyler shoved at Jesse in annoyance.

“I’m being serious. We’re all pretty over your pining bullshit, and we’re not around it all the time. I can’t imagine how annoyed your teammates must be about it.”

“I’m not pining. Shut up. Even if I was, which I’m not, doesn’t mean he gives a shit.”

“Whatever. Just think about it, okay?”

“Fine.”

They watched TV in silence for a few more minutes before Jesse turned to Tyler again with a grin.

“So, has he called you to give you his opinion on the photo shoot, yet? I’d bet you twenty bucks he’s already jacked off to them.”

Tyler punched him hard in the shoulder before getting up and storming out of the room, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

“Hey, Chubbs. What’s up?” Tyler answered cheerfully, and Jamie couldn’t help but smile at the warmth in his voice.

“Just bored out of my mind, but at least I have these hilarious pictures of you to laugh at when I need them.”

“Haha, fuck you.” Tyler replied dryly, causing Jamie to chuckle in response.

“You do realize you will never live this down, right?”

“Everyone’s just jealous. I looked hot as fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jamie agreed much more vehemently in his head than he did outloud.

“No, you didn’t. You looked like a fucking tool,” another voice called from the background.

“Is that Blacker?” Jamie asked Tyler, frowning slightly at the phone. He wasn’t a big fan of Jesse, mostly because he suspected that something was going on between him and Tyler.

“Yeah, he’s over here stealing my beer again like an asshole.” Tyler directed the end of the sentence loudly at Jesse before continuing. “He signed a contract today to play down in Austin, so he’ll be at training camp with us.”

“Oh.” Jamie felt his heart sink at the news. “Cool.”

“It’s going to be awesome having him so close, you know?”

“Yeah,” Jamie answered quietly.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not. Just tired.” Jamie held in a sigh. “I should, uh, go. Jordie’s here, and I’ve got stuff to get done. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay.” Tyler was skeptical, but let it go. “Bye, Chubbs.”

“Bye, Segs.”

“What the fuck was that? I’ve never seen you deflate so quickly. Do I need to kick someone’s ass?” Jordie asked with a confused frown.

“Blacker signed a contract with the Texas Stars.” Jamie tossed his phone on the coffee table and buried his head in a pillow to groan in annoyance.

“Shit, that sucks. Of all the fucking teams. What do you want to do about it?”

“I want to go out.” Jamie turned his head to look at Jordie. “I want to go out and get drunk and forget the fact that I have a thing for someone who’s fucking taken and wouldn’t want me back even if they weren’t.”

“Jamie,” Jordie said softly, unsure how to console his brother.

“But no Daddy! I’m nursing a broken heart over here, so I don’t need to watch you two be sickeningly sweet together.”

“Fine. Go get ready, then.”

* * *

By the time the wheels of the plane touched down in Dallas, Tyler was practically vibrating with a mix of excitement and worry. Between training camp just around the corner and his resolution to talk to Jamie, he was ready to just get off the plane as quickly as possible.

“Calm the fuck down, man.” Jesse chuckled from beside him. “Freaking out won’t get you back to your boyfriend any sooner.”

“He’s not-”

“I know, Tyler. I definitely know.” Jesse rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag down from the overhead compartment.

They deplaned and headed towards the exit, ready to take a cab back to Tyler’s house, but Tyler stopped short when he caught sight of Jordie, Jamie, and Jason. Jason was holding a sign that said “Tyler Seguin” on it, and beneath that, “Aspiring Pornstar.”

“If someone gets a picture of you holding that-” Tyler started, but Jason cut him off.

“It’ll still be far less inappropriate than your latest photoshoot.” Jason threw his arms around Tyler in a hug before stepping back to let Jordie hug him, too.

Tyler turned to Jamie, who was giving a funny look to Jesse.

“I didn’t realize you were flying in together.” Jamie answered when he saw Tyler’s confused expression. “I mean, I should’ve realized. I just, you know, didn’t. Sorry, ignore me.”

“Okay. Usually do.” Tyler pulled him in for a hug, unsure what was going on with Jamie.

“To the car!” Jason declared and led the way, walking with Jordie next to him. Jamie and Tyler followed with Jesse behind them, loudly declaring that he’d “just get the bags then.”

“So, how are my puppies?” Tyler asked with a big grin. “I’ve missed them.”

“They’re just as happy and cuddly as they always are.” Jamie returned the smile, but it wasn’t as bright as normal. “You can pick them up whenever.”

“Sounds good. I’ll just go to the house first to get stuff ready for them and then come over. We can do dinner. I have something I really want to talk to you about.”

* * *

Tyler got over to Jamie’s house right at six and Tyler was surprised to find the front door locked. He fished out his key and let himself in. He’d spent the whole walk over psyching himself up to talk to Jamie about his feelings, and he was still feeling incredibly nervous.

“Honey, I’m home!” Tyler called into the house teasingly and immediately heard the skittering of paws and nails on wood as the dogs tore around the corner to attack him with love. He bent down to pet them, and they knocked him over, licking every inch of him that they could reach. “Down, boys,” he told them sternly, and they both backed off and sat down.

“Well, I’m glad to see they listen to somebody. Jamie lets them get away with murder, I swear.” A female voice came from nearby, and Tyler looked up to see a girl with long, blonde hair standing in the hallway with an amused expression.

“Uh, hi. I’m Tyler.” He stood up and held out his hand to her.

“Katie, though I’m sure you already knew that.” She shook his hand and smiled kindly at him.

“Yeah.” Tyler answered, trying to keep the confusion off his face, and clearly failing.

“Oh, so he hasn’t told you about me?” She lifted an eyebrow at him. “Hmm, interesting. I’m Jamie’s girlfriend.” Tyler had suspected that was the case, but the confirmation still hurt.

“I’ve been really busy, and we haven’t talked much.” Tyler tried to cover for Jamie, though he couldn’t help his curiosity at Jamie’s reasons for not telling him.

“Well, he’s out back with Jordie and Jason.”

“I’ll just go let them know I’m here, then.” Tyler headed towards the back door, both dogs rushing to follow him.

“Hey, Segs!” Jason called over to him from where he was watching Jordie and Jamie poke at some steaks on the grill. “Where’s Jesse?”

“Uh, I left him at home. Didn’t realize I was intruding on a double date tonight. Sorry about that.” Tyler looked over at Jamie, trying to gauge why he had kept Katie from him.

“You could’ve brought Jesse,” Jamie said with a shrug.

“Well, hey, I’ll let you guys get back to your little couples party. I’m just going to take the dogs back to the house. It was nice to meet your… your Katie.” Tyler couldn’t make himself say the word.

“Tyler, wait.” Jamie handed Jordie the tongs he was holding and stepped over to Tyler. “You don’t have to leave. Why are you leaving?”

“I just- gotta go.” Tyler attempted to explain himself lamely. “I’ll see you later.” He turned to walk towards the house again.

“I thought you needed to talk to me about something?” Jamie called after him, causing Tyler to pause with his hand on the door handle and take a shuddering breath.

“It’s nothing. It’s not important anymore.” Tyler told him without turning around and then fled from the house, briefly stopping to grab the leashes for the dogs, but letting them walk home without putting them on.

* * *

“Uh, what the fuck was that?” Jason asked, staring at where Tyler had disappeared through the house.

“Oh, just my idiot baby brother completely fucking up his love life.” Jordie snorted and looked over at Jamie. “Nice going.”

“What are you talking about?” Jamie asked in confusion.

“I get that you’re trying to move on from Tyler with this whole Katie thing, and I get that Jesse’s here, but Chubbs, you can’t honestly tell me-”

“Leave it, Jordie.” Jamie snapped as Katie came towards the back door.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, poking her head out. “Tyler basically just ran out the front door, and he seemed really upset.”

“I’m sure everything’s fine. I’m not really sure what’s up.” Jamie admitted with a shrug. She stepped outside and came over to where they were standing.

“Any particular reason you didn’t tell your best friend about me?” She asked, leveling him with an expectant stare.

“Shit, Chubbs, you didn’t tell Tyler about her?” Jason interrupted in surprise. “No wonder he-” Jordie elbowed him hard in the side. “Ow, what the fuck?”

“C’mon, Daddy, let’s go inside and let them talk.”

“I want to stay out here and eavesdrop,” Jason whined, but followed Jordie inside reluctantly.

“I didn’t not tell him on purpose or anything. He’s just been busy with Jesse. and I’ve been busy with you. and we haven’t talked much.” Jamie shrugged, trying to play it off as not a big deal. He wasn’t about to admit that the reason he hadn’t told Tyler about her was because he wasn’t ready to hear the indifference in Tyler’s voice when he learned that Jamie wasn’t single anymore.

“Jesse?” She asked patiently.

“Tyler’s boyfriend. He just signed with the Texas Stars, and it’s been all he’s talked about lately. I can barely get a word in edgewise.”

“Alright.” She nodded with a small smile. “Need any help with the grill?”

“No, the food’s pretty much ready.” Jamie turned back to pull the steaks off and didn’t look up as Katie went back inside, shutting the door behind her with a little more force than necessary.

* * *

“So, what the hell was up with you last night? Why did you run out of my place so quick?” Jamie demanded the following afternoon, barging in past Tyler and into the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer.

“I told you, I didn’t mean to interrupt your little double date night.” Tyler sighed, closing the door behind Jamie and following him through the house to the living room. “You never told me about Katie.”

“Yeah, well.” Jamie shrugged, staring intently at the label on the bottle in his hand and picking at it with his thumbnail.

“She seems nice.” Tyler forced out, hoping Jamie couldn’t tell just how much it hurt him to say it.

“She is.” Jamie nodded in response, but didn’t offer anything further.

“You want to stay for dinner?”

“Will you talk to me about whatever it was that you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?” Jamie asked, curious but nervous about what it could be.

“Chicken and veggies good with you? I haven’t done too much shopping since I got back.” Tyler stood and headed for the kitchen, ignoring Jamie’s question.

Jamie flipped on the TV, switching between channels aimlessly while Tyler was banging around in the kitchen getting dinner ready. He settled down into the couch and finally settled on Sportscenter before starting to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Tyler was putting the finishing touches on the plates he’d made up for himself and Jamie when the front door opened. Jesse came straight to the kitchen, and Tyler was about to warn him off when Jesse pulled him in for a big smacking kiss on the cheek.

“Aw, darling, you made me dinner. Best boyfriend ever.” Jesse moved to grab a plate, but Tyler smacked his hand. “Uh, ouch. What the hell was that for?”

“It’s for Jamie, not you, you fucking mooch. Make your own damn dinner.” Tyler scolded him and took the plate, picking up the other as well before heading into the living room, Jesse trailing behind him. “I rescued your food from this asshole.” Tyler smiled at Jamie, who was still blinking himself awake and clearly a little out of it. He sat down next to Jamie and put the plates on the coffee table. “He’s going to be a good boy and go away, though.” Tyler looked back at Jesse pointedly.

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Jesse wandered towards the hall to Tyler’s room, wanting to take advantage of the big bed and the big TV for a nap of his own.

When Tyler looked back to Jamie, he was staring intently down the hall after Jesse.

“You okay, Chubbs?” Tyler asked, nudging him in the thigh with his knee.

“Yeah, I just forgot I, uh, had a date with Katie tonight. Sorry.” Jamie stood up quickly, throwing a few more glances towards Tyler’s room as he slipped his shoes back on and headed for the front door.

“Oh, okay.” Tyler frowned, his good mood crashing. “Well, have fun, I guess.”

“You, too.” Jamie slammed the door shut behind him.

Tyler stared at the closed door for a few minutes before picking up the plates and going to his room, shoving one of them at Jesse.

“Here. I guess Jamie forgot he had a date. You can eat it.” Tyler sat down on the other side of the bed and started to pick slowly at his plate.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what happened,” Jesse said with a nudge to Tyler’s side. “I’m pretty sure I got here, and he overheard me, and now he’s upset.”

“Why would he give a fuck if you’re here?” Tyler shook his head.

“Because I’m pretty sure he thinks we’re dating,” Jesse pointed out.

“Ew.” Tyler made a face at him. “I have way higher standards than that.”

“Fuck you, too.” Jesse responded automatically.

“Plus, that still doesn’t mean he’d care.” Tyler shrugs and stabs viciously at a piece of chicken.

“You’re both idiots,” Jesse sighed and turned back to the TV.

* * *

At the rink the next day, while everyone was getting loaded into the bus to head down to Austin, Jamie forced his way into the seat next to Jordie, who gave him a questioning look.

“No, I’m sitting with Jason, Chubbs. Go find your boy and sit with him like you always do.” Jordie shoved at Jamie, trying to push him out of the seat.

“He’s going to sit with Jesse, obviously,” Jamie whined, turning a pleading look on Jordie.

“Fine. Then go sit with one of the rookies and make friends.”

“Ugh, you suck. I’ll go sit with Spezza.” Jamie stood up and kept going towards the back of the bus, passing Tyler and Jesse without making eye contact, and flung himself down into the open seat next to Jason.

“Do I even want to ask why you aren’t sitting with Segs?” Jason asked dryly, looking up from his phone. When Jamie didn’t answer, he popped his head up and scanned the bus, eyes finally catching on Tyler and Jesse with their heads bent together, whispering about something. “Ah. Don’t worry, he won’t make the roster, then you can have your boyfriend back.”

“Still.” Jamie complained with an overdramatic sigh.

“So I was right.” Patrick popped his head up from the seat in front of them. “Called it. And you doubted me, Oduya.” He chirped Johnny, who was sitting next to him.

“Called what?” Jamie asked in confusion.

“That you two are together.” Patrick jerked his head in Tyler’s direction. “I just didn’t know if everyone else knew, so I didn’t want to say anything.”

“We’re not together.” Jamie sank down into his seat with a pout.

“We don’t care, you know.” Patrick shrugged and exchanged a look with Johnny. “Nothing new to us.”

“Ah, so those rumors are true.” Jason nodded with a thoughtful expression. “But no, sadly, these two are still being idiots about each other.”

“Damnit, not again,” Johnny groaned from his seat and thunked his head against the window in frustration.

“Please, for everyone’s sake, work out your shit sooner rather than later,” Patrick told Jamie with a small smile, reaching around the chair to pat Jamie’s shoulder before turning back to sit properly.

“I hate everyone,” Jamie declared as he fished his headphones out of his bag and turned music on to drown out everyone else’s opinions on his love life.

* * *

After grabbing dinner as a team, they got to the hotel late. Tyler swiped the two cards to one of the rooms off of the table and turned around. He saw Jamie watching him, but he was still hurt by Jamie leaving yesterday. He knew he had to start getting over Jamie, so he walked over to Jesse and pressed the other card into his hand.

“Come on. Let’s go upstairs. We don’t have to do anything else with the team until tomorrow, and I’m not really feeling social.” Tyler shouldered his bag and led the way to the elevator, joining the group already waiting to go up.

In the room, Tyler claimed his bed and stripped down to crawl into it.

“What do you want to watch?” Jesse asked, turning the TV on and laying back with the remote.

“Nothing. I’m just going to head to bed.” Tyler rolled over so he was facing away. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Jesse replied and then fell silent for a few minutes before speaking again. “Do you need me to Skype Brownie and get him to help make you feel better?”

“No,” Tyler groaned in frustration. “I just want to get some sleep.”

“Somebody’s pissy, jeez.” Jesse rolled his eyes and pulled his laptop out, opening Skype.

“Go in the bathroom if you guys want to jerk off together. I don’t want to hear it,” Tyler snapped, hearing the sounds of a Skype call going through.

“Don’t want to join us?” Jesse teased.

“Join us with what?” Brownie’s voice came through the speakers.

“Segs is just jealous of us because he’s incapable of manning up and talking to Jamie.”

“I fucking hate both of you.” Tyler threw one of the extra pillows at Jesse’s head before covering his head with the pillow he was using and forcing himself into a restless sleep.

* * *

“Rise and shine, sweetcheeks.” Jesse smacked Tyler’s ass to wake him up. “I let you sleep in, so now you have to get up.”

“Shit, how late is it?” Tyler scrambled for his phone, but was glad to see he still had plenty of time to get ready before he’d be late. “You’re an asshole for keeping me up so late last night while you were Skyping.

“You were asleep for most of it. Don’t even,” Jesse replied back with a grin. “And I know you were asleep because if you’d been awake, there’s no way you would’ve kept quiet when our Skype session turned naughty. We pretended that-”

“I don’t want to hear about it.” Tyler got up and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him in annoyance.

After showering and getting ready, Tyler made his way down to breakfast, leaving Jesse alone in the room to finish getting ready. Downstairs, there was a seat open next to Jamie. He started for it at first, but stopped himself and went to sit at a table filled with prospects instead. He made light conversation with them, checking in on how they were all feeling, but couldn’t help himself from glancing Jamie’s way often.

Jesse entered the room not long after Tyler finished eating, but he decided to sit next to Ales when he saw Tyler’s table was full. Tyler was glad for the space because he was still annoyed at Jesse. He finished up his conversation and headed out before Jesse had the chance to change his mind on leaving him alone.

“Hey, hold on a second, Segs,” Tyler heard behind him, and he stopped, turning around to see Jordie following after him.

“What?” Tyler asked in confusion.

“Everything okay with you and Jesse?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I just saw that he wasn’t sitting with you. So, you’re still, you know, fine?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tyler answered with a shrug. “I guess. He was just being a bit of an ass, and I got annoyed, but it’ll blow over. It always does with us.”

“So, how long have you guys-?” Jordie trailed off questioningly.

“How long have we what?” Tyler replied, unsure what Jordie meant.

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went,” Jason interrupted, slinging an arm around Jordie’s waist and curling into his side. “Hey, Segs. Coming out with us tonight after practice? A couple of the guys know a good bar, so we’re going to go try it.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m gonna go get ready for practice. See you there.”

* * *

After practice, Jason demanded that everyone join them all for drinks at the bar before heading out to the bus.

“Are we going tonight?” Jesse asked Tyler, nudging him in the side.

“Yeah, I guess.” Tyler shrugged, shoving stuff into his bag.

“Are we cool? I’m sorry about last night and this morning. I shouldn’t push you if you aren’t ready to be honest about things yet.”

Jamie sat back and eavesdropped on their conversation, wondering what they were talking about specifically and figuring that Jesse probably wanted to tell people that they were together, but Tyler didn’t want that.

He grabbed his stuff angrily and left the room before he could hear Tyler’s response.

Back at the hotel, he changed and got ready for the night out at the bar, resolving to not think about Tyler and Jesse anymore.

When they finally got to the bar, it was crowded, but Jason had gotten there first and snagged a couple tables that had been pushed together. Jamie slid in next to Jordie, but he was surprised to see Tyler slide in after him, pushed into the seat by Jesse.

“Oh, uh, hi.” Jamie said quietly to Tyler, barely loud enough to be heard over the noise of the bar.

“Hi.” Tyler replied, frowning.

“I’m sorry about running out on you the other night,” Jamie offered up an apology, hoping they could move past everything.

“It’s okay. You had a date. I understand. You need to put the person you’re dating first.” Tyler’s voice sounded sad to Jamie, but he didn’t understand why.

“Hey, babe. Want a beer? I’m gonna grab something.” Jesse leaned in, interrupting their conversation.

“Sure. Just grab me whatever. You know what I like.” Tyler shrugged before turning to join the main conversation of the table.

Jamie sat for a few minutes before deciding he needed to get some air. He excused himself from the table, but on his way to the back door, he passed by the bar and saw Jesse talking to a crowd of girls.

“No, no, sorry, I’m taken. I actually, uh, play for the other team.” He was grinning at them, and it hurt Jamie to hear it, but he was at least glad that Jesse wasn’t an ass enough to lie to the girls, who were all cooing over how sad they were and then asking about his boyfriend. “Yeah, his name’s Tyler. He’s a hockey player.”

Jamie couldn’t listen to any more, so he rushed towards the back door, throwing himself out into the fresh air. He waited a few minutes for his heart to slow and to regain control of his emotions before heading back inside, grabbing a beer on his way back to the table.

At the table, Jesse was curled up against Tyler’s side and telling a story about Tyler from when they were younger. Jamie sat back down in his seat, resolved to sit next to Tyler, keeping his hands to himself while Jesse got to touch him everywhere he wanted.

“I’m just saying, let’s be real, we’ve all at least considered jerking off to those pictures.” Jesse declared as Jamie tuned back into the conversation. “Right, Captain?” Jesse leaned around Tyler to shove playfully at Jamie’s shoulder.

“I’d like to think my team has higher standards than that,” Jamie answered icily, pushing back from the table and heading for the door. “I’ll see you guys back at the hotel. I’m not feeling great.”

* * *

“It’s still early. You can’t go to bed yet.” Jesse protested when Tyler declared he was going to bed a few days later, on their last night in Austin. “And don’t give me some sappy asshole response. You’ve got to get over him if you don’t think you have a chance.”

“I don’t have a fucking chance, but thanks for reminding me.” Tyler slammed the remote down on the nightstand in frustration. Jamie had been avoiding him entirely since the night at the bar, and Tyler was pissed about losing his best friend.

“Then get the fuck over him. You’ll just be miserable until you do. Man the fuck up, Tyler.” Jesse was barely trying to keep his voice down as he vented at Tyler.

“I’m fucking trying, you asshole. I’d love to just be over him, but it’s not that easy. Good for you that you and Brownie are happy, but not everyone’s that lucky. I’m so fucking jealous of you two, it makes me sick.”

“Jealous of us? We’re stuck in the fucking minors while you’re out living the fucking dream. You’ve got a cup ring, you’ve been to the All-Star Game, you’ve got a gold from Worlds, and you’ve got the fucking Art Ross winner in love with you. Shut the fuck up.”

“He is not. Don’t even fucking joke about it.” Tyler rolled over angrily and pulled the covers up to hide his head, knowing he was acting childish but not caring either way.

“I’m sorry.” Jesse said softly, sitting down next to Tyler and putting his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t see the way he looks at you, but the rest of us do, you know? And that’s not to mention the way he looks at me. If looks could kill, man. He hates me so much.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Tyler protested, poking his head out from under the covers.

“Yes, he does, but it’s okay. Once you tell him the truth, he’ll get over it,” Jesse sighed and went back to his own bed.

* * *

“So, Jesse got cut today. Are you okay?” Jamie sat down next to Tyler at lunch after practice.

“Yeah, of course.” Tyler shrugged.

“Where is he now?” Jamie asked, not really wanting the answer, but wanting Tyler back in his life.

“At my place packing and probably commiserating on Skype with Brownie.” Tyler picked up his menu and started to flip through it.

“You didn’t want to be there with him to help?” Jamie questioned in confusion.

“Nah, Brownie’s better to be there for him in situations like this. They both get it, being stuck in the A.”

“I’m sorry he got cut.” Jamie lied. “I know it’ll be hard for you two.”

“I’ll miss having my buddy around, sure, but we can still Skype. Plus, it’s way worse that he’s separated from Brownie. They hide it well, but they’re miserable without each other.” Tyler put his menu down and looked over at Jamie. “So, are we friends again now?”

“We’re always friends. I was just figuring some stuff out, okay?” Jamie replied, still confused at Tyler’s comments about Brownie. “Wait, are the two of them-?”

“Uh, yeah. For like, forever.”

“So when Jesse said at the bar that his boyfriend was a hockey player named Tyler, he didn’t mean you,” Jamie mumbled in surprise.

“Nope. So, did you figure your stuff out?”

“Yeah, I think I did.” Jamie looked away as the waiter walked up, feeling optimistic.

* * *

“Hold on. So they’re not dating?” Jason asked in confusion.

“Nope. I guess Jesse’s dating Brownie.” Jamie shrugged, poking at his pasta with a fork.

“Which means you’re here bugging us on date night and not there banging him… Why again?” Jason leveled an expectant stare at Jamie, causing Jamie to choke in surprise.

“Just because he’s single doesn’t mean he’s into me. It just means he’s not with Jesse. That’s it.”

“And you’re dating Katie,” Jordie volunteers, reminding Jamie of his girlfriend.

“Obviously,” Jamie replied dryly. “It’s nothing serious between us, but I’d never cheat on her. You know I’m not that type of guy.”

“You still don’t think he’s into you?” Jason shook his head. “Alright, since date night was ruined anyways, we’re going out.” He stood up, grabbing the plates from the table and bringing them into the kitchen.

“I don’t want to go out,” Jordie grumbled, crossing his arms unhappily.

“I guess I should call Katie to invite her.” Jamie fumbled with his phone, opening up his texts.

“Nope.” Jason snatched the phone from his hand. “We’re going out the four of us so you can see how into you he is. After that, you can break up with her, get with Segs, and then stop cockblocking our damn date nights.”

“Fine.” Jamie sighed, agreeing reluctantly.

“I don’t see why I have to be involved in this shit.” Jordie stood to go get ready, bitching the whole way to his room.

* * *

“Here. I brought you each two shots and a beer. Now you’re going to deal with your shit while Jordie and I go dance, got it?” Jason set a try down in front of Jamie and Tyler before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

“What shit do we need to deal with?” Tyler looked over at Jamie in confusion. He pushed two of the shots towards Jamie and knocked back both of his own while waiting for Jamie’s response.

“Nothing. It’s just my thing, so ignore him.” Jamie stared down at his hands for a moment before pushing the shots away and taking his beer.

“Hey, you don’t have to hide anything from me. What’s been up with you lately? I thought you said we could be friends again. Did I do something wrong? If I did, I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing you did, don’t worry. I’m just being stupid.”

“Are you giving me ‘it’s not you, it’s me,’ Chubbs?” Tyler grabbed one of Jamie’s shots and downed it, slamming the glass on the table in frustration. “So, you’re basically breaking up with me without ever actually dating me.” He looked over at Jamie, who refused to meet his eye. “Fine, I get it. I can take the hint. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything.” He grabbed the last shot and his beer before standing up and walking away to find Jason and Jordie.

He made his way through the crowd, finishing off both the beer and the shot and abandoning the glasses on a tray half-filled with empties. He couldn’t find Jason and Jordie, so he decided to return to the bar and get another beer, but he found a couple of fans instead.

After talking for a few minutes, one of the guys insisted he do a shot with them, so Tyler obliged, then followed it up with a second round before deciding he needed to cut off the liquor for a while and ordering a beer.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Seguin?” Jordie growled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him from the bar.

“Hold on, what’s happening?” Tyler giggled a bit, waving goodbye to the group he was drinking with and following along as Jordie manhandled him to the back hall. “Where are we going?”

“Sober yourself up for a fucking second because it’s time to be serious. Do you have feelings for my brother?”

“Are you going to kick my ass?” Tyler couldn’t help but ask, taking a half-step backwards at the stormy look on Jordie’s face.

“That depends on your answer.”

“Jordie, I-” Tyler’s voice quit on him for a moment as he debated what to do. He didn’t want to lie, but if Jordie was pissed at him for being into Jamie, he wasn’t sure how to handle that. “I don’t want to answer that.”

“Well, I guess that’s my answer, isn’t it?” Jordie turned away and slammed his hand into the wall in frustration. “I was so fucking sure. Jason, too. Listen, if you don’t, then you need to stop fucking with his emotions.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you don’t feel that way about him, you need to man up and tell him that so he can maybe start to finally get over you.”

“Get over me? I don’t want him to get over me!” Tyler straightened up, panicking.

“I didn’t know you were such a selfish asshole.” Jordie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hold on, back up. He’s into me?”

“You’re a fucking moron if you’re asking me that question. He’s been head over heels for you since you got here.”

“Jordie, I was gonna tell him, you’ve gotta believe me. I was gonna tell him, but then I got to his house that night and Katie was there, and I may be an asshole, but I’m not that asshole. If he’s with someone else, as long as he’s happy, I’m not gonna stand in the way just because I love him.”

“He’s not happy, fuckhead. He’s miserable because he thinks you’re not into him.”

“I’ve gotta find him.” Tyler turned and hurried back into the crowd, pushing his way through the crowds until he found Jason and Jamie. “Jason, go the fuck away for a few minutes.” When Jason started to protest, Tyler cut him off. “Jordie’ll explain. Go away.”

“How drunk are you?” Jamie asked after Jason wandered off to find Jordie, looking confused as Tyler fisted his hands in Jamie’s shirt and tugged. Jamie stumbled forward a half-step, pressing in close to Tyler’s body.

“I love you.”

“Okay, Segs. Love you, too.” Jamie rolled his eyes, and Tyler knew he wasn’t getting his point across.

“Jamie, Jamie, listen to me. I love you.” Tyler put on his most serious expression, staring Jamie down.

“You’re an asshole, Tyler.” Jamie pulled away with a frown. “I’m going home.”

“Wait, what? Jamie, come back.” Tyler grabbed for him again, but lost his balance. By the time he’d regained it, Jamie was long gone.

* * *

“I’m leaving,” Jamie informed Jordie and Jason when he found them making out in the back hallway.

“Aww, did you and Segs finally kiss and make up?” Jason asked, turning his head to grin at Jamie.

“Fuck all three of you. You’re all assholes.”

“Woah, Chubbs, are you upset right now? Didn’t Segs talk to you?” Jordie’s expression changed to one of concern as he noticed Jamie’s defeated posture.

“Yeah, he apparently decided to come over and make fun of me. I guess he figured out that I’m into him.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t like that,” Jordie objected, poking his head around the corner to see if he could spot Tyler in the crowd.

“I’m just going to call Katie and crash over there tonight. I’ll see you guys at practice tomorrow.” Jamie turned and walked out the back door, flagging a cab down at the street.

He gave the driver Katie’s address and pressed his forehead against the window, staring out as they drove. Drunk Tyler being an asshole was nothing new, but he was still surprised that Tyler had decided to make fun of him, and he dwelled on it the whole drive.

“Jamie, what are you doing here?” Katie asked in confusion as she opened the door, stepping back to let him in.

Jamie had no intention of telling her the truth about the night. He was just hoping for some comfort, and he enjoyed her company, which is why he was surprised when he opened his mouth and everything spilled out in one long stream.

“I’m in love with Tyler, but I thought he was dating Jesse, so then I decided to go out and forget about him, but I met you. I thought I could move past him, but it’s been really hard, and then I found out he wasn’t dating Jesse. Jesse is dating Tyler, just not the Tyler I thought he was dating. We all went out tonight and Daddy told us we had to work our shit out and Tyler yelled at me for breaking up with him without dating him and then he got drunk and talked to Jordie and then he made fun of me and now I’m here and I don’t know what to do.”

Both of them stared at each other in silence for a moment as Katie let everything sink in and Jamie waited patiently.

“I don’t really know where to start with all that. Do you want some tea?” She turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of mugs from the cabinet and filled them with hot water from the Keurig.

“Yes, please.” Jamie replied gratefully.

“Okay, so, first things first, I’m going to be a little selfish for just a minute and ask, if you’re into Tyler, what are you doing with me?” She set down the mugs on the table, placing a tea bag in each one.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like you. You’re gorgeous and sweet, and I really enjoy spending time with you.”

“But?” She prompted with a sad smile.

“But I’ve wanted him since the All-Star Game in 2012, and I’ve been in love with him since he got here. Pathetic, I know. I’m sorry you had to get pulled into this.” Jamie ran his fingers over the warm mug in his hand, not wanting to make eye contact.

“So, he isn’t dating Jesse?”

“Nope.”

“Jesse’s dating a different Tyler? I got a little confused.”

“Yeah, he’s dating their other friend Tyler.”

“Okay.” She nodded slowly before moving forward. “So he made fun of you tonight? I don’t really know him, but that doesn’t sound like something he’d do.”

“Yeah. He was drunk and we’d argued a little bit and I don’t know, he came up to me and told me he loved me, but he didn’t mean it. He was just making fun of me.” Jamie shrugged miserably before draining the last of his tea.

“You need to talk to him about this stuff. Put it all out there when you’re both sober,” Katie paused to stare pointedly at him, “and see where it goes. Do it tomorrow so you can stop being miserable. For tonight, you’re going to go home and get a good night’s sleep.”

“About us,” Jamie started, but stopped, looking away.

“Jamie, you were a very sweet boyfriend, and we had some fun, but I get it, you know? Listen, if this doesn’t work out between you two, I want you to give yourself some time to get over it, but then when you’re ready, call me, okay? And if it does work out, don’t be a stranger. No reason we can’t still be friends.”

“Okay.” Jamie nodded, standing up to leave. He walked to the door, Katie following.

“For what it’s worth, he’s an idiot if he doesn’t love you back, but that’s okay, because I’m pretty sure he does.”

“Thank you.” Jamie pulled her in for one last hug before turning and walking toward the stairs.

* * *

All through practice, Tyler and Jamie didn’t speak unless necessary. It was so different to how it had been in the past, and Tyler knew everyone else had noticed it, too.

When they’d gotten in, Tyler had started to say something to Jamie, but Jamie had turned away. By the time they were off the ice and headed to the locker room, Tyler had come to the conclusion that it was Jamie’s way of turning him down even more from the night before.

He hurried through showering and changing, wanting to get home as soon as possible so he could maybe call his mom or one of his sisters and get some sympathy. He had been so sure after talking with Jordie the night before that he would get a positive response from Jamie, so he was in serious need of comfort.

“Uh, hey,” Jamie interrupted his thoughts, stepping over with his bag on his shoulder.

“Hey.” Tyler looked over at him, surprised but pleased at the intrusion.

“Dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.” Tyler nodded. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything else, but Jamie answered that for him when he walked away, leaving Tyler alone.

He didn’t really want to go over for dinner, knowing he’d probably have to see Katie again. She seemed perfectly nice, but Tyler couldn’t help but hate her for having what he wanted. He thought back to what Jordie had said, but clearly Jordie had been mistaken, considering Jamie’s reaction the night before.

Heading out to his car, he resolved to work harder on moving on and decided he’d have to take the offering of dinner for what it was - an opportunity for things to go back to normal between them before the season started.

Time ticked by far too slowly all afternoon until it was finally a reasonable time to head over to Jamie’s. He rounded up the dogs and locked the door behind them before making the short walk over.

Tyler stared at the door when he arrived, unsure what to do. He felt like he should knock and wait for Jamie, but if they were trying to go back to normal, he’d just barge in without knocking or use his key if the door was locked.

Marshall and Cash started to whine in confusion at not going in, so Tyler finally made up his mind to just open the door when it opened on its own.

“Why are you just standing out here like an idiot?” Jamie asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“I just- wasn’t sure.” Tyler shrugged sheepishly and followed his dogs into the house. The dogs both headed straight for the couch, curling up on separate sides, and Jamie watched them with a fond smile.

“I just got take-out for dinner. I felt lazy. Is that okay?” Jamie disappeared into the kitchen. Tyler could hear him rustling with bags.

“Yeah, no problem.” He looked around for Katie, but didn’t see her anywhere. When Jamie reappeared with only two plates, he couldn’t stop himself from asking. “No Katie?”

“We, uh, we broke up.” Jamie held out a plate to Tyler, who took it from him.

“When?” Tyler was surprised, wondering why Jamie hadn’t told him.

“Last night.” Jamie sat down on the loveseat, placing the plate on the coffee table in front of him, which caused both dogs to look over at the food.

“Oh.” Tyler nodded, his mind racing. “When last night?”

“Tyler.” Jamie sighed and stared down at his hands.

“Wait- really?” Tyler set his plate next to Jamie’s before sitting far too close to him on the couch.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

“And if I want it to mean something?” Tyler reached over and laced his fingers with Jamie’s.

“Then I’d be okay with that. More than okay.” Jamie took a deep breath before meeting Tyler’s eyes. “How much of last night do you remember?”

“I wasn’t that drunk, Jamie. I remember telling you that I love you and you calling me an asshole and running away.”

“Last night, I thought you were messing with me, and this morning, I was kind of worried you’d forgotten what you’d said,” Jamie admitted, squeezing Tyler’s hand.

“Never. Of course I meant it. I love you, Jamie.”

“I love you, too.” Jamie leaned over and finally pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Tyler grinned as Jamie pulled back slightly, and he tugged Jamie in again, this time kissing him harder. They stayed where they were, trading lazy kisses and giggles until a clinking noise surprised them.

“Marshall, Cash, no.” Tyler looked over at the dogs with a stern expression, making them step back from where they were nosing at the plates on the coffee table. “We should probably eat.” Tyler leaned forward to grab their plates.

“But I had other plans,” Jamie whined lightly as he took his plate.

“You invited me over for dinner, so we’re eating. Should’ve invited me over for sex if that’s what your plan was all along.” Tyler leaned over to give Jamie’s cheek a light peck before starting in on his dinner.

 


End file.
